


Trick Or Treat Or Sleep

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, kind of, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: Maggie gave him an eager smile. “So how was your first trick-or-treating?”Or, Scott and Cassie fall asleep while trick-or-treating and Steve carries them home.





	Trick Or Treat Or Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written/made for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt “Trick or Treat.” Also, titles and summaries are the bane of my existence.

It was not a dark and stormy night, but it was cool and misty. Purple and orange and sometimes sickly green lights helped keep the dark at bay. Laughter from the older kids candy hunting until curfew scattered throughout the air.

And despite how long and busy the day had been, Steve’s footsteps were buoyant as he climbed the front steps to Maggie and Jim’s house. It felt like the perfect end to the day. His stepdaughter on his hip, her sleeping head resting on his shoulder and his husband in his pocket.

He wanted to help them make the most out of the day, to make up for lost time. And if their sleeping forms (and the veritable mountain of candy back home) were any indication, that mission had been a complete success.

Maggie and Jim greeted him with careful hugs as he entered the house. She gave him an eager smile. “So how was your first trick-or-treating?”

“I think it went well,” he said softly, unable to hold back his own. He placed Cassie’s ghost bucket on nearby table, “Don’t worry, the rest is at our’s.”

“I take it Scott is, too,” Jim said after he took Cassie gingerly from Steve’s arms.

“No, he’s right– ” Steve patted his chest and stopped. His pocket was empty. His stomach dropped. “Scotty!”

A quick rustle of wrappers and Scott popped up over the edge of bucket, clutching tiredly to the top. “Are we home yet?”


End file.
